


Cuddles All Around.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, parent, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Alisson adapts to be a new father.





	Cuddles All Around.

She was tired. Ridiculously so, though she dared not to complain to anyone.  
Other mums knew the feeling, mums with multiple kids would say “how do you think I get on?” and those without kids give a smile that says “well, you did choose to have a baby. What did you expect?”

She knew she wanted kids but hadn’t felt maternal at all. She liked babies but was more than happy to hand the kid back once they started to cry or smell. She wasn’t the type to rush forward if she saw a child trip over. She hoped it would be different when she had her own baby. No one could have prepared her for the feelings she has. She didn’t experience it when she first had the baby on her chest immediately after giving birth. 

She didn’t feel that “overwhelming rush of love” the second her eyes fell on the baby that people speak of. She didn’t feel the need to protect the baby from everything or want to just hold the baby and not let her go.  
“Is there something wrong with me?” She’d asked one of the midwives.  
“No dear, some mothers just take a little longer. This is a huge shock for you, for your body and your mindset. It’s ok.” 

She wasn’t cold towards her new daughter, far from. She did like cuddling her, kissing her small features and holding her after a feed, however the baby didn’t feel like hers. It came two weeks later. Her emotions switched, in crept this love that she’d never known before. Reality was setting in that the baby girl was hers. Not someone else’s and no one would be coming to take her away. 

It was a stupid thought, she knew this. The irrational side of her brain couldn’t help it though despite carrying the baby 9 months, the idea that she wasn’t hers was crazy yet it felt real. Alisson laughed at her when she expressed this to him and assured her that he had certainly seen their daughter be born and knew 100% that she was definitely hers and she’d be removed from the family home over his dead body. 

He never made her feel stupid for having these thoughts. He’d been around enough pregnant women to understand their concerns and their worries. He tried his best to make her feel loved and build her confidence up with the baby. He’d take care of the housework, the cooking and cleaning while she slept with the baby, breastfed and tried to bond. He understood from early on how important it was for her to adapt that bond in order to grow as a mother. He wanted her to feel happy and secure in her abilities. He observed as she shied away, scared she wouldn’t be able to do what she needed to. 

He checked in with her as much as he could and loved it when he saw the lightbulb moment for her. Everything just clicked into place. She breezed through that week like she’d never had worries and by doing so, their daughter seemed to respond much better to the new and improved mentally of her mother. She slowly picked up on the subtle changes of the baby, she understood what a hungry noise was, a dirty nappy noise or a “I want a cuddle” groan was. 

Alisson loved seeing her become so comfortable in this new role. He didn’t think he could love her more than he had before she’d fallen pregnant but that was wrong. It was nothing compared to how he felt about her now.  
His eyes wander over her as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful, so rested and beautiful. It wasn’t often he woke up to the sound of their daughters soft grumbles as she began to wake up hungry and his girlfriend hadn’t but he loved these moments. He’d warmed her milk and bottle fed her whilst sitting in the recliner chair whilst gently rocking her as she fed; his hand instinctively stroking up her back before she’d slipped back into a sleep.

Alisson burps her before bringing her back to their bed. He tries to climb in as careful as possible but winces when his girlfriend stirs. She groans, turning over and pushes her arms out into the air as she stretches, her eyes clamped closed still as she tries to hold onto these fleeting moments of sleepiness. As though she remembers the baby, her eyes snap open, her body jolts and she frantically checks the next to me sleeper.  
“Alis-” she relaxes as soon as she sees her in his arms. He smiles at her as she pulls back the bedding for him to climb in and rearranges his pillows so that he can sit up. “What time is it? I can’t believe I slept in.”  
“You needed it. Besides, I quite liked the bonding time.” He replies, his fingers stroking over his daughters’ cheek, his gaze taking in each of her tiny features; a smile creeps onto his face, still unable to believe that he’s a dad.  
“You should have woken me.”

He waves his free hand at her, dismissing her concerns immediately. “I woke up. You’ve done the night feeds for the past few days. You should let me do some once in a while.” She slumps back against her own pillows and watches him as he cuddles her.  
“I still can’t believe we made her.” She says, her fingers reaching over and strokes the tiny hand. The little fingers flex and curl into a fist.  
“She’s truly perfect.” He lifts her carefully, pressing his lips to her forehead. He tries not to kiss her often. He knows his beard can be prickly and how sensitive her skin is but he can’t resist at times like these. He hadn’t realized how much it affected her until he noticed the small red rash on her cheek after he’d kissed her there several times, filling him with guilt and sadness that he couldn’t do this without seemingly hurting her. 

He lays her on his thighs, her knees lift and her hands go to her mouth. A position she’s been fond of sleeping in since she was born.  
His girlfriend edges closer to him, her arm slides over his waist and she snuggles into him. “I love mornings like these.”  
“Me too. I’m sorry we don’t get more of them.” he strokes along her skin, bringing a smile to her face as she closes her eyes and enjoys the moment.  
“I don’t mind. It means I can appreciate them more when they happen.” She replies sleepily, snuggling into him a little more. Her hand slowly strokes the baby’s belly absentmindedly, the smell of the fabric softener drifts from the baby-grow. A light clean powdery smell mixed with the unquestionable smell of baby.  
He smiles contently, both of his girls in bed with him and a day off ahead of them.  
These are the days that Alisson longs for.


End file.
